ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Przywódce
Odcinek 77 Przywódce - siedemdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Ranczo wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 20.05.2012 roku w TVP1. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Na strajku się nie pije - scena z odc. 77 Opis Protest pod Urzędem Gminy trwa, wsparty nowymi siłami w osobie Radnego Bartkowiaka oraz protestującego wyłącznie po godzinach pracy Magistra. Lucy próbuje ze wszystkich sił zrozumieć demonstrantów, ale wobec braku płaszczyzny porozumienia, tworzy własny, jednoosobowy komitet okupacyjny i zajmuje część murku pod budynkiem. Oznajmia pikietującym, że nie odejdzie, dopóki nie zrozumie, o co im właściwie chodzi. Zgromadzeni w prostych słowach przekazują jej zatem swoje postulaty: są przeciwko, bowiem wszystko jest do chrzanu i stoi na głowie. I już. Ponieważ Lucy nadal nic nie rozumie, wyjaśnień udziela Polakowski, który stwierdza, że dzisiejszym światem rządzi zysk, a człowiek współczesny odchodzi od tradycji i staje się albo konsumentem, albo producentem, nienadążającym za rozwojem. Przy tym jest przeciwny odwoływaniu Pani Lucy, a demonstruje, gdyż Urząd jest symbolem władzy państwowej jako takiej. Nie do końca podoba się to pikietującym, którzy żądają od niego jednoznacznego określenia się. Magister zatem wyjaśnia im, że jego zdaniem demonstranci co prawda niewłaściwie adresują pretensje, to jednak on się całkowicie z nimi zgadza w sensie aksjologicznym. Wysłuchawszy tej, jakże jasnej, wypowiedzi zarówno Lucy, jak i manifestanci popadają w lekką konsternację. Uliczne negocjacje Lucy z demonstrantami z dystansu obserwują Senator i Czerepach. W obawie, że media mogłyby się dowiedzieć o zajściach i zażądać od nich komentarza w tej sprawie, postanawiają się trzymać od wydarzeń jak najdalej, bowiem niezależnie od tego, po której ze stron by się nie opowiedzieli, nie spodoba się to połowie wyborców. Hadziuk z żoną w trakcie podróży samochodem słyszą w radio wiadomość, iż pobliski Dom Dziecka poszukuje sponsorów stypendiów dla swoich wychowanków. Ponieważ miejscowość, w której ów Dom się znajduje jest niedaleko, Hadziukowa namawia męża, aby niezwłocznie tam się udali. Na miejscu okazuje się, że aktualnie poszukiwani są sponsorzy dla ośmiorga dzieci. Hadziukowa, nie mogąc się zdecydować, któremu z owej ósemki miałaby pomóc, przeprowadza szybką kalkulację i wychodzi jej, że będzie w stanie pomóc wszystkim. Niestety po powrocie do domu okazuje się, że się nieco przeliczyła, bowiem z zamówienia, z jakim wiązała całe nadzieje wpłynęło jak na razie tylko 10%, a reszta dotrze dopiero za kwartał. Tymczasem dzieci już wiedzą, że dostaną stypendia…. Kusy wspiera żonę w jednoosobowej akcji pod Urzędem, donosząc jej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w tym śpiwór i karimatę, nie ma jednak możliwości dłużej z nią pobyć, bowiem zostaje stamtąd niemal siłą zabrany przez Witebskiego. Obaj biegną do restauracji U Japycza, gdzie zastają, ukrytą przez Wioletkę za parawanem, zalaną w pestkę Dyrektorkę szkoły. Jej stan to efekt raportu pokontrolnego, sporządzonego przez znanego skądinąd wizytatora Bieżuna, który w swym protokole nie pozostawił suchej nitki zarówno na władzach szkoły, jak i nauczycielach. Okupującą murek przy Urzędzie Lucy zastaje tam dość zimny wieczór. Ponieważ Magister i Radny Bartkowiak zdążyli zasnąć w swoim namiocie, Solejuk proponuje Lucy coś na rozgrzewkę. Wcześniej tego nie uczynił, bowiem wedle Aptekarza na strajku się nie pije. Zmarznięta na kość Lucy przystaje na to, zatem demonstranci przysiadają się do niej i następuje swoista integracja stron sporu. Alkohol o sile 70% szybko robi swoje i po jakimś czasie tego zacieśniania więzów wszyscy się już doskonale rozumieją, tyle że mają spore problemy z wyrażeniem swoich odkrywczych myśli słowami. Ponieważ zaś nawet takie podpory jak murek i wędkarskie krzesełka nie pozwalają już nikomu zachować pozycji pionowej, te świetnie zapowiadające się negocjacje ulegają zawieszeniu, a Wargacz podejmuje się odprowadzenia Lucy do domu, co jednak nie bardzo się udaje, mając na uwadze stan obojga. Na szczęście o żonę zaniepokoił się Kusy, który ostatecznie doprowadza ją w domowe pielesze. Dzień następny dla Lucy jest całkowicie niemal stracony, bowiem ma ona problemy z ponownym nawiązaniem kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Co prawda podejmuje z sukcesem próbę udania się do pracy, jednak samej pracy już wykonywać nie jest w stanie. Co gorsza, nic a nic nie pamięta z tego, co wczoraj tak świetnie rozumiała, a to oznacza, że znów znalazła się w punkcie wyjścia. Więcławska naciska na męża, aby wyjechali gdzieś za granicę na krótki urlop. Więcławski, któremu ten pomysł wysoce nie odpowiada, roztacza przed żoną wizje licznych przeszkód: tu rozruchy, tam upały, a w ogóle to wszystko ładnie wygląda tylko na obrazkach, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to okazuje się, że łazienki w hotelu nie ma, a widoczne na fotografii jezioro przeniesiono gdzie indziej. Więcławska jednak ani myśli zmienić plany. Przed uczestnictwem w ich realizacji nieoczekiwanie ratuje Więcławskiego Hadziukowa, która wskutek spontanicznej dobroczynności potrzebuje natychmiastowej pożyczki. Ten zgadza się wesprzeć ją finansowo, ale w zamian za odsetki oczekuje pomocy w… naturze. Rozochoconą początkowo tą propozycją Hadziukową wprawia przy tym w niemałe osłupienie, gdy oznajmia jej, że w sprawie owej pomocy „w naturze” Hadziukowa musi porozmawiać z jego… żoną! Gdy jednak to drobne nieporozumienie się wyjaśnia, Hadziukowa ma okazję pokazać swoje zdolności dyplomatyczne, dzięki którym tak prowadzi rozmowę z Więcławską, że ta sama proponuje jej, aby pozostawiły mężów, niechętnych dalekim wojażom w domach, a na zagraniczne wakacje pojechały bez nich - we dwie. Tymczasem Hadziuk na ławeczce żali się kolegom, iż wskutek dobroczynności popadł w debet i obecnie nie stać go nawet na Mamrota. Stach Japycz i Pietrek stają jednak na wysokości zadania i ochoczo wspierają kompana, któremu za te dobre uczynki ufundowanie dwóch kolejek po prostu się należy. Kusy próbuje podjąć jakieś kroki, aby zapobiec wyrzuceniu nauczycieli z pracy. Zwołuje więc zebranie, na które zaprasza ponad setkę rodziców. Niestety, najwyraźniej nauczycielom bardziej zależy na dzieciach niż ich matkom i ojcom, bowiem na spotkanie przybywa, ku sarkastycznej radości Bieżuna, zaledwie garstka osób. Czarna przyszłość rysuje się przed gronem pedagogicznym, tym bardziej że jego członkowie tak dalece ulegli nowatorskim metodom, że do pracy w normalnej szkole już się nie nadają. Tymczasem Klaudia i Kinga angażują się w nową próbę wsparcia Lucy w konflikcie z pikietującymi. W tym celu obie udają się na plebanię, aby w dość ostrych słowach zaapelować do Proboszcza o podjęcie wreszcie jakichkolwiek działań zmierzających do rozwiązania problemu. Ponieważ ksiądz konsekwentnie uchyla się od włączenia się w konflikt, Klaudia nie szczędzi mu słów krytyki. Jednak postawa Proboszcza spotyka się z równie negatywną oceną ze strony Michałowej i Wikarego Macieja, który nie potrafiąc się pogodzić z bezczynnością swojego przełożonego odwołuje się do etyki. Posługując się - jako negatywnym wzorcem - przykładem jego brata, Senatora, który w tej sytuacji również chowa głowę w piasek, namawia w końcu Proboszcza do działania. Klaudia zaś, po opuszczeniu plebanii, udaje się z Kingą do Urzędu, gdzie jej i Fabianowi, w słowach nie pozostawiających wątpliwości, wyjaśnia (a czyni to jako osoba tolerancyjna i bezpruderyjna), co im obojgu zrobi, gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszło im do głowy znów flirtować. Księża z kolei udają się do dworku, gdzie zastają Lucy w niepokojącym stanie. Proboszcz, w obawie, że mógłby się od niej jakąś chorobą zarazić, już jest gotów się wycofać, lecz Kusy zapewnia przybyłych, że na tej dolegliwości zna się jak mało kto i do jutra Lucy wyzdrowieje. W tej sytuacji Proboszcz relacjonuje swoją propozycję. Otóż zaprosi demonstrantów na negocjacje na Plebanii, a sam podejmie się roli mediatora. Warunkiem jest jednak, że Lucy musi się z nimi sama dogadać. Przynajmniej w tej jednej sprawie pojawia się zatem iskra nadziei. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Marek Lewandowski (radny Bartkowiak), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Leon Charewicz (farmaceuta Ryszard Polakowski), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Aleksander Mikołajczak (wizytator Bieżun), *Waldemar Czyszak (Hryćko), *Jan Kulczycki (Ignaczak), *Waldemar Obłoza (dyrektor domu dziecka), *Ewa Audykowska-Wiśniewska (nauczycielka biologii), *Sławomir Holland (Tadeusz, nauczyciel matematyki), *Karolina Jóźwiak (nauczycielka fizyki), *Izabela Kała (nauczycielka chemii), *Marta Wardyńska (nauczycielka geografii) Cytaty *'"No to skręć, to co ty, kierownicy nie masz?"' - Hadziukowa do męża w samochodzie *'"Czego pani nie rozumie? Po polsku się mówi. Uczyć się trzeba było."' - Myćko do Lucy *'"Ja myślałam, że ja nie rozumiem, a ja teraz nie wiem, co pomyśleć"' - Lucy do strajkujących *'"Koniec, finito, mogiła"' - zalana w trupa Dyrektorka do Kusego *'"Zajmijmy się tymi zwłokami pedagogicznymi."' - Witebski *'"Dziw, że ktoś na wakacje jedzie i żywy stamtąd wraca!"' - Więcławska do męża *'"Dzisiejszym światem rządzi ciągła zmiana"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"On taki nieżyciowy jest. Mówi, że na strajku się nie pije."' - Wargacz do Lucy o Magistrze *'"Ja medialnego szumu się nie boję. Oni na następny dzień zajmą się czym innym, a moje wnioski będą skutkować. Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża, jak boleśnie"' - Bieżun do Kusego *'"Gdzie kobieta ma ogon?"' - pijana Lucy *'"Odprowadzę, żeby jakieś pijaki nie napadły."' - nawalony Wargacz do Lucy *'"Jak człowiek gimnazjum przeżyje to już się niczemu nie dziwi"' - Kinga *'"Co za dużo to niezdrowo. Zawsze z Kościoła robicie sobie chłopca do bicia"' - Proboszcz *'"To ja już padłam tak jak Wójt?"' - skacowana Lucy do Lodzi *'"Przez dobroczynność w debet żeśmy popadli"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka i Stacha *'"Jak co dobrego zrobisz to zaraz co innego dobrego z tego wychodzi."' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak co dobrego się zrobi, to potem prędzej czy później po dupie się za to dostanie."' - Hadziuk *'"Kciądze? aż tak ze mną źle?"' - skacowana Lucy na widok gości Zobacz też *Seria VI *Seria VI (DVD) *Seria VI (Album) *Dom dziecka Galeria 77-12.jpg 77-11.jpg 77-10.jpg 77-9.jpg 77-8.jpg 77-7.jpg 77-6.jpg 77-5.jpg 77-4.jpg 77-3.jpg 77-2.jpg 77-1.jpg Linki zewnętrzne Oglądaj odcinek na OnetVod.pl Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki